


Meet Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The moment she saw Fleur, she began to smile and race towards her, throwing her arms around her.





	Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Harry Potter: Cho/Fleur - secret.

Cho didn’t know why she kept sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet with Fleur. They could both end up in a lot of trouble if they were caught, but she found herself drawn to the other woman, and the little time they spend together during the day wasn’t enough. 

She slipped behind a statue when she saw the flicker of wand light as a prefect turned the corner and held her breath as they walked by. Even with her brief fling with Cedric, she had never been this bold to sneak out for a secret rendezvous. The prefect left and she continued her way towards the grounds. 

Once outside, she made her way towards their meeting spot near the Forbidden Forest. The moment she saw Fleur, she began to smile and race towards her, throwing her arms around her. Fleur returned the embrace and leaned in, pressing her lips to Cho in a soft kiss. 

“You came.”

“Of course I did,” Cho whispered, resting her forehead against Fleur’s, her smile growing and her heart beating faster. Even though she risked getting in trouble, being able to see Fleur was enough to make her want to sneak out every night. She held Fleur tighter and kissed her again. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
